xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline/@comment-123.3.41.76-20140528032326
The events of Days of Future past when Logan returns to the mansion in an unspecified time and all the x men are there including a dead member, you know who if you have watched the movie. After a while I thought about what time in the present he was taken to, then I remembered the events of X men 2. See because of the changing of history at the end of DOFP and the person that was dead is now alive, what if Logan was transported to the events just before the x men go to Stryker's dam. This would make sense since ice man and rogue are dating in the second movie before the dam and shown holding hands at the end of DOFP, the school is operating still with the children, this could be after the government attacks the mansion, which would still make sense for both the plot of x men 2 and the ending of DOFP, jean grey is still alive at the end of DOFP as well as Cyclops, which still makes sense if Logan was transported to just before the dam, everything would and does make sense if the ending of DOFP was set before the dam scene in x men 2, making every movie canon because if there was an alternate universe created then the trilogy would be non canon and I don't see that happening for the x men universe. However there are three exceptions that stood out, the first being kitty prydes age in x men 2 and the ending of DOFP, one being younger in x men 2 compared to the ending of DOFP (if it was set during the second film) although it could be assumed that the little girl running through walls was not kitty but a mutant with similar powers (sort of like how some fans thought that Emma frost was the diamond skinned mutant in wolverine origins, when it could of been a mutant with similar powers) and kitty was a teacher like she was at the end of DOFP, which would make sense and she wasn't shown in x men 2 but still have been there off screen. The second exception is colossus although this could be similar to the kitty prydes case where he was present in x men 2 but not seen and the third exception and probably the biggest (if the ending of DOFP was based during the events of the second film) is if logan remembered what was going to happen to jean and the events of DOFP then he could of stopped it, I thought of this and what if Professor X erased his memory of DOFP and he only remembered the events of X men 1, Origins, First class (his first meeting with Charles and Erik) and half way through x men 2, this memory erasing would make sense. If his memory was erased then he would not remember time traveling, thus everything would take place like it did in the movies with no alternative story and both the original logans, the one in the past who got pulled from the river by Stryker a.k.a mystique would not remember what happened and the events of origins would take place and the present Logan who future logans conscious inhabited, professor X would erase the future logans Conscious and the present Logan would resume doing what he did in x men 2. Also Professor x erasing future logans memory could of unlocked the present logans weapon X memories and the ending of The wolverine where professor X and Magneto are at the airport and the Trask industries ad comes on, well if Trask is still alive then he is still running Trask industries isn't he, so that would make sense. Plus if you were paying attention to the events of X men 3 when there training in the simulator and the sentinel is attacking, that would make sense since Charles saw the sentinels in 1973 programmed it into the simulator, I mean you cant just program a simulation that has a very identical sentinel looking robot without seeing it, I mean you could but not identical to the ones in DOFP, so those little hints would make everything canon and my head wouldn't hurt from having to watch the films and wonder if everything is canon or not. Apocolype is the next film so hopefully it will fill in the plotholes of the other movies